1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power drive of an electric brushless motor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Electric brushless motors are widely used for driving a blower or a fan of a HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning). For the operation of the electric motor there are various components within and in connection with the motor that need electrical power.